


ASTU: At the Beginning

by Star_shineK



Series: A Story to be Unfolded [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), TWICE (Band), 여자친구 | GFriend (Band)
Genre: Crushes, Established Relationship, F/M, Frenemies, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Pining, Romance, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, other pairs will be revealed as story progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_shineK/pseuds/Star_shineK
Summary: Youth; according to the dictionary it’s the period between childhood and maturity. It’s the time when things are new and not yet established.They said youth is the best time of your life since we’d get to be young and wild and free.What they didn’t mention is how youth is also the time where we make most of our mistakes and the beginning of facing extreme challenges in life. It’s the time where we learn to make our own decisions; trying to be independent whilst still being dependent.Youth it’s the days where we find where we truly belong. Its where realization, understanding and maturity starts along with stupid and regretful decisions. It’s where true friendship is found and romance starts to bloom. It’s when everything you believed in is questioned and challenged by everything around you. It’s where you realize the importance of family, friendship and love.YOUTH… it’s where our story begins.





	1. Chapter 1

Youth; according to the dictionary it’s the period between childhood and maturity. It’s the time when things are new and not yet established.

They said youth is the best time of your life since we’d get to be young and wild and free.

What they didn’t mention is how youth is also the time where we make most of our mistakes and the beginning of facing extreme challenges in life. It’s the time where we learn to make our own decisions; trying to be independent whilst still being dependent.

Youth it’s the days where we find where we truly belong. Its where realization, understanding and maturity starts along with stupid and regretful decisions. It’s where true friendship is found and romance starts to bloom. It’s when everything you believed in is questioned and challenged by everything around you. It’s where you realize the importance of family, friendship and love.

 

YOUTH… it’s where our story begins.

 

 

I believe things happen for a reason.

I believe people will meet again.

I believe in fate and destiny.

I believe…

 

 

There was knock on my door before someone comes in, showing themselves to me.

 

**“Sojung-sshi~”**

 

I stop typing on my desktop computer and turn to the voice. It was one of my coworkers.

 

 **“There’s mail for you. Here.”** I accepted the letter and thanked her before she left my office.

I was curious as to who sent it. The fact that they send it to my company rather than my home must be someone I don’t know or haven’t caught up for a long time. I observed the letter, well more like inspecting it before deciding to open it.

The first thing that caught my attention was the font use and the two familiar names at the top of the said letter. It was no simple letter, it was an invitation.

 

 **“Oh! A wedding invitation?”** I read through the invitation and smiled feeling bliss overtake me. **“I guess those two are finally getting married.”** I smiled to myself as I continue reading the invitation, seeing more familiar names on it.

I smiled at the paper in my hand. **“It’s about time. I’ve been waiting since senior high for this to happen.”**

 

 

 

 _Senior high._ That’s where everything began for all of us.

_Our Youth…._

 

 

Suddenly memories came rushing to me as if it was just yesterday that everything happened.

 


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That’s almost a year without hearing from you. I think I’d considered it long overdue.” Sojung smiles at his answer before he ushers her to take a seat. She did just so and he followed suit.
> 
> “Can I offer you a drink or anything? I mean this is a café after all.” She nods and he quickly calls over one of his employees to make an iced latte and an americano. The two chatted as they wait for their drinks.

 

Sojung was at the editorial company distracting herself by updating her blog while trying not to think much of the amount of work she has on her plate, which sad to say, is not too much. She was an editor for a well-know magazine, **_The Scene_** , yet she felt more of an assistant and a piece of decoration rather than an actual editor.

She has yet to have her big break and she hopes she’ll get one soon but for now she’s slightly content with her current situation.

 

 

 

 

 

-SOJUNG’s POV-

 

A lot of young people these days wish to grow up quickly but I rather take my time and enjoy my youth as long as I can. After all we never stop growing up but being young only comes once in our life so I’d rather just live my life as it is.

I stopped typing and smiled at my entry for the day.

 

 

**“Hmm…. Not bad. I should have become a writer o poet instead…Nah, I’m happy as an editor. I’m proud of my job.”**

 

 

There was another knock on my office and I turned to look as the door slowly opens and my co-worker, Nayoung, comes in with her usual stoic face.

 

 

 

 

**“Boss calls for a meeting in Room 2 this instant.”** She simply says. I nodded in understanding as I kept my things aside and quickly stood up. She waits for me to approach her as we both head to the meeting room together.  **“What’s with the sudden meeting?”** I asked her. **“From what I heard from the others; the boss is stress over _Scenario_ once again.”** She answers with no hesitation.

 

Funny isn’t it. When one sees Nayoung everyone would assume she’s a cold-hearted girl and just plain expressionless, it’s due to this fact that the whole company calls her _‘Stone Nayoung’_ but to me she’s simply Nayoung. She’s not as cold as everyone assumes her to be, her humor is just different from most people. That’s why we get along so well.

 

 

 

 

 

**“Scenario again, I guess they’re rivalry is still going on.”** She just nods as we were nearing the meeting room. We both entered to see most of our co-workers, already seated. Nayoung found two empty seats and quickly rush to it. I sat right beside her as the room continues to fill with people.

The room quiets down once the director comes inside the room, brow furrowed, and mouth in a frown and clearly irritated. Only a blind person or a dumb one would be oblivious to the clear stress and anger written on the director’s face.

 

 

**“I need everyone’s attention and I need it now.”** Everyone kept mum as they continue to stare at the boss while trying not to make immediate eye contact unless they want to have their head on a stake. **“As you all know by now, Scenario, is slowly getting more momentum than our magazine is and I’m not happy about it.”**

 

 

She stares each and everyone down with her sharp eyes, most of my co-workers flinching from her gaze, Nayoung on the other hand remained calm but even I could tell she was nervous. The last time the boss was this pissed off, we lost 2 amazing writers and we don’t want a repeat of that.

 

 

**“Now anyone here can tell me why Scenario is hitting it big?”** She questions no one in particular but she wanted answers nevertheless **. “Anyone?”** Still silence. **“No one?”** She slams the Scenario magazine she was holding on to the table making everyone react from the noise. **“They’re hitting it big because a lot of youngsters are buying their magazines, unlike us who only caters to middle age men and women, mostly women. Do you see the problem here?”**

 

 

 

 

Everyone was quiet not knowing what to say but I listened intently to what our boss was saying.

 

 

 

**“I need ideas. New ideas! Fresh ideas! Anything that could bring up our name once again. Something that will make a trend all over.”** She was clearly frustrated by the silence. As her words continue to ring in my ears and my co-workers silence on a high, I found this as an opportunity.

 

 

 

 

I turned to Nayoung who clearly knows what I’m thinking about and for a moment she broke her stony façade and gave me a reassuring smile.

 

**“I have an idea.”** I can feel everyone’s eyes on me including our boss but I was determined so I heed no care towards their stares. **“You have an idea? Let me hear it then. Better something than nothing.”** Our boss tells me. I smiled and stood up, feeling certain than ever.

**“Youth. Why don’t we have an article dedicated to young people. Well not exactly young people only but the general audience with youth.”** Our boss had a raised brow at me but she nods, indicating me to continue. **“I know our magazine has always focused on older and more sophisticated people but I believe it’s a good opportunity to have changes. We can’t remain in the same pace forever, so I thought perhaps we could write an article regarding youth. That way we could bring interest to the younger generations while making the older generation up-to-date with things. It is a lifestyle magazine after all. We should broaden our target readers that way; we’ll have more to gain.”**

 

Everyone was silent and my boss was looking straight at me, lips in a straight line before her lips tug upwards forming a smile **. “And how do you plan on making this a reality, Ms. Kim?”**

 

 

 

This was the sign that my boss was willing to listen to my idea. This could really be the break I’m looking for.

 

 

 

 

I felt even more determined **. “I’d like to start by gathering youths of various ages. Not only that, I’d also like to interview those whose youth has passed. Compile the different images of youth from different generations as well as different seasons. Letting them tell their story of their youth and how we all can learn from different experience of different people. I’d call it the Four Seasons of Youth.”**

**“Four Seasons?”**

**“Yes. Cause I’ll be interviewing various age ranges from childhood youth, to adolescent, to adulthood and through old age. Four different aspects of youth, in four different seasons, there are people who varies depending on the season.”**

**“I like the idea. It needs some polishing though but I think it’s a great concept and it’ll reel in more readers to our magazine. Miss Kim Sojung, I’d like you to lead a group of writers, editors and photographers for this project. I’ll leave you in charge as editor –in-chief for this particular concept of yours and I need result before the end of two months for I will include it in our spring edition. And if it becomes a big hit, believe me, you won’t just be the magazine’s saving grace, you’ll be a well-known editor.”**

 

 

 

 

And that was more than enough to set my spirits high. She quickly dismissed the meeting, as my fellow workmates congratulated me on my idea. Nayoung was smiling proudly at me.

 

 

 

**“Say Miss Editor-in-chief are you just gonna stand there?”** She was teasing but I know she was happy for me. She approaches me and engulfs me in a hug. **“You deserve this Jung. Now it’s a good time for you to think of who could possibly part of your team for this Youth project.”**

I quickly broke the hug and blink dumbly at her. **“You’re right! I have to figure out who can help me with this project.”** She smirks **. “Don’t forget, it’s a busy time this month so you can’t really asked anyone here to help you out. But I’m always willing to spare time for you.”**

I smiled at her offer. **“Thanks Nayoung-ah. At least I’m sure it’s going to go great with your writing skills. Now I need a few editors and a photographer to help me out.” “You’ll find them.”** She reassures me once more. I sighed, hoping I’ll pull this off. It was the big break I’m waiting for so I have to achieve it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sojung was ecstatic also panicked at the thought of being in-charge and given a once in a lifetime opportunity but after half a day of planning and thinking things out. She managed to get an idea and finally had an image set on who she’ll interview for this.

**“They’re the perfect example.”**

 

 

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

After having an initial plan for her article she decides to call it a day. She gets off work and visits a familiar café. She enters and looks around hoping she didn’t get lost again and smiles when she saw that familiar cat like eyes and grin. She comes up to the male sitting at a table near the counter who was clearly busy accounting things, probably their profit for the day. She walks towards him and taps his shoulder lightly making him flinch from the sudden presence.

 

 

**“Oh sorry!”** Sojung quickly pulls away her hand once the male was startled out of his initial shock. He quickly stands up and engulfs her in a tight hug, forgetting the paper works on the table.

**“Jung…”** He calls her name before breaking the hug and looking at her with friendly smile. **“It’s been so long since I’ve last seen you.”** He tells her. She scoffs at that before chuckling in return. **“It’s only been a quarter of the year; it hasn’t been that long has it?”** She tilts her head, sounding unsure of her answer.

**“That’s almost a year without hearing from you. I think I’d considered it long overdue.”** Sojung smiles at his answer before he ushers her to take a seat. She did just so and he followed suit.

 

 

 

 

**“Can I offer you a drink or anything? I mean this is a café after all.”** She nods and he quickly calls over one of his employees to make an iced latte and an Americano. The two chatted as they wait for their drinks.

 

 

 

**“I’m sorry I haven’t been able to visit. Work has just been crazy you know. Can’t really find the time to make time.”** He nods in understanding. **“It’s fine Jung. But you know a little post on social media won’t hurt. Just so that we know that you’re still living.”**

**“I’m perfectly fine Josh. Actually I’m better than fine. I’m literally on top of the world right now.”**

 

 

 

**“What’s got you in a cheery mood? Are you seeing someone already?”** Joshua was certainly curious. **“Oh no. most definitely not. I have no time to visit you much less date anyone.”** Sojung smiles falters as her thoughts shifted to a vivid image of a male with an endearing gummy smile.

 

 

 

 

**“Jung?”** Her thoughts were disrupted once she was eye to eye with Joshua. **“You okay? You still with me?”**

**“Ugh.. sorry. Just a little tired from work.”** He nods again. Their little talk was momentarily broken as their drinks were served. **“This might help wake you up a bit.”** He slides the iced latte in front of her and takes a sip of his Americano. She takes a small sip of her drink as well.

 

 

 

Joshua spoke up **. “Anyway, what’s got you in high spirits? I mean that is why you’re feeling on top right now, right?”** She nods. **“Well… I have good news to tell you.”** Joshua waits for her to continue. **“I’ve been given a big break to write a four page article on our magazine.”**

**“Woah! That’s amazing! I can’t believe you manage to do that.”** He praises her. Sojung smiles feeling proud of her achievement. **“Yeah but it’s still not a certainty though. I have to make sure my boss like my article and it has to be a big hit for me to actually get promoted to a higher rank in the company.”** Sojung tries to think of the bigger picture.

**“I’m sure you’ll slay it. Knowing you; you won’t stop until you reach your goal. So there is no doubt your article will be a big hit and you will get promoted.”** He reassures her that made her feel less doubtful. **“So what’s the article about?”**

 

 

 

**“Youth.”**

 

 

 

**“Youth? Hmm… interesting. But don’t you work for a lifestyle magazine, how are you going to relate that to the theme of your magazine.”**

**“Well, I’ve managed to plot it out but not quite fully yet. I’m planning on aiming on the younger generation to attract them to read our magazine as well as keeping the older generation updated so you can call it a win-win, I guess.”**

 

 

 

**“And…”**

 

 

 

**“Basically I’m going to interview various people of all ages and their intake on youth. I’m planning on basing it on the four seasons, so what youth is like in every season. And if it becomes a big hit, it’ll be a permanent in our mag.”** She says proudly. **“That’s really great news Jung. I’m sure you can do it.”** She smiles at him.

**“I came to tell you that. I wanted to share my joy.”** He continues to smile at her.

 

 

 

 

**“Also I may have another agenda as to why I came to you. I need your help.”**

 

 

 

 

 

**“Well I’m not sure what I can help you with but I’m all up for it.”** She takes a deep breath before speaking again. **“I need you to gather our old high school friends.”** Joshua falls silent at that. He looks at her hesitantly before questioning her. **“You want me to set up a reunion?”** Sojung nods. **“I plan on interviewing our friends for my article, they could be of really great help. And as you probably know, I don’t really have contacts with any of them except for you so I was hoping you could…”**

**“Contact them for you. Sure. I can do that.”** She beams at his agreement **. “Really Joshua, that would mean a lot to me.” “Anything for you. Besides this will surely be a success. I can feel it already.”** Sojung smiles at Joshua’s encouraging words. **“I really hope so.”**

**“I know it will be. Have more faith in yourself Jung; you’re more decisive than when we were younger.”** Sojung can’t help but be teary-eyed with what he said.

 

 

 

 

 

_‘Am I really mature now?’_

 

 

 

 

She takes a sip of her iced latte as she stares at the boy in front of her who was still smiling at her.

 

 

 

 

_‘Maybe I should try to be more confident.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES:
> 
> *written in point of views of certain characters [mostly Sowon]
> 
> *some of the members will be related with certain people only in this fic
> 
> *also the SCHOOL CURRICULUM is loosely based on my Country’s school life (only in reverse), so basically, Junior High = 2 years and Senior High = 4 years [95 LINE = SENIORS, 96 LINE = JUNIORS, 97 LINE = SOPHOMORES, 98&99 LINE = FRESHMAN], same scenario in COLLEGE LIFE.
> 
> *there may be time shifts:
> 
> “BOLD = PRESENT”  
> “NORMAL = PAST”  
> “ITALIC = THOUGHTS”  
> ”BOLD-ITALIC = OTHER LANGUAGE”
> 
> UPDATES will vary but usually on weekends

**Author's Note:**

> and i'm trying, i'm trying, i'm trying to make sure this won't be a flopped. This is self indulgent after all


End file.
